Pokemon Gold and Silver : The Novel (Sort Of)
by Espeon1
Summary: Pretty much a novelette of the story. Please R&R, as the more reviews I have, the more I write. Click the title for a full summary.
1. Prologue

Pokémon Gold and Silver : The Twisted Novel

| by Espeon |

Summary: Pretty much a novelization of Pokémon Gold and Silver. You do the math.

Rating: PG

Disclaimers: Satoshi Tajiri created it, blah, blah, blah. I don't own it, Game Freak does. The character of Ashlena is actually me, and the Pokémon I raised are all MINE! 

Author's Note: Okay. Everyone's read the dialogue before. I'm not gonna try to recreate the exact dialogue, but all events will be in order. I might add in a few things, so don't use this novelette as a Player's Guide or whatever. This story is mainly to give the reader a general idea of what the Gold and Silver games are about.

~*~

Prologue

Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting! 

Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak. People call me the Pokémon Professor. 

This world is inhabited by creatures that we call Pokémon. People and Pokémon live together by supporting each other. Some people play with Pokémon, some battle with them.

But… we don't know everything about Pokémon yet. There are still many mysteries to solve. That's why I study Pokémon every day.

Are you ready? You are about to read the adventure of Taylor, a young boy who dreams of becoming a Pokémon Trainer. He'll face fun times and tough challenges. A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go!

I'll be seeing you later…

~*~


	2. Chapter 1 : Meet Taylor of New Bark Town

Chapter 1 : Meet Taylor of New Bark Town

As the sun rose over New Bark Town, a Pidgeotto stirred from its roost atop a rooftop, spread its wings, and crowed proudly, announcing that a new day had come and for all living creatures to awaken. Diglett popped their heads out of the ground to confirm the bird's call, then ducked back down to start a busy day of tunneling. Spearow flew from their nests in search of Weedle and Caterpie to feed their fledglings. Legendary Pokémon roamed to a new hiding spot to avoid being found by greedy Pokémaniacs. Bellossom began to practice new dances for summoning different kinds of weather. Dragonair _did _summon different kinds of weather, hoping for a light rain to quench the thirsty Sunflora so that the sunflowers could then in turn bring the Dragonair the tasty Leech Seeds that they produced.

You get the idea.

As all of the Pokémon came to life from their slumber, so did a young boy in his room. Taylor Lindberg stretched and yawned in his bed, then took a slow look around his room. Pokémon posters adorned the walls, figurines of the Eevee family were aligned on his desk, a Lickitung stuffed animal sat on a table by the door, and numerous Pokémon toys were all over the room from his imaginary battles the night before.

Yes, he was a little obsessed.

As his eyes took in everything in his Pokémon haven, he felt the knives of hunger pains overtake his body. Staggering out of bed, he stumbled and groped his way into the kitchen where his mother, Laura, was making blueberry waffles.

She smiled when she saw him. "Stay up late?"

"It was taking forever for my level 56 Ampharos to beat a level 59 Azumarill for some reason," was his reply as he slid into his seat at the table.

She brought his plate to him. "Maybe you should buy some higher-level action figures," she suggested.

He dug into the large stack of ooey-gooey blueberry goodness. "It'd be even nicer if I could have _real_ Pokémon."

His mother smiled sympathetically. "I know." Then her eyes lit up. "Oh, that reminds me. Professor Elm next door called. He wants to see you."

Taylor looked up at his mom, the pancakes now forgotten. Professor Elm was a highly acclaimed Pokémon professor. The story was that he had been taught under Professor Oak's lessons, and it was a great honor to go and speak to him.

"Did… did he mention what he wanted?"

His mother shook her head. "Only that it was important."

He stood up, leaving half of the stack uneaten. "Then I guess I'd better go."

His mother looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What about your breakfast?"

"I don't have _time_ to eat! Professor Elm needs me!" He made his way for the door.

"Well, at least change into some clean clothes. You're still in your pajamas!"

Taylor looked down and laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Can't really show up looking like I'm ready for bed."

When he got to the door, dressed and ready to go, his mother stopped him once again. "Wait! Your Pokégear is back from the shop. Do you know how to use the phone?"

"Yes, Mom," he replied, impatient to get going.

"Don't you just select the number you want to call in memory?"

He nodded, then took the gear from her. "Thanks, Mom. What would I do without you?"

"Have fun!" she called as she watched him leave for the lab.

He waved back in response. "I will!"

~*~


	3. Chapter 2 : Professor Elm's Errand

Chapter 2 : Professor's Elm's Errand

Taylor pushed open the door of the lab, a little intimidated by the air of authority the building seemed to possess. Loads of important research was done here, no doubt, and he felt like he was profaning it by stepping inside with his inferior knowledge.

He could see no humans, but many Pokémon could be seen through glass windows. Tyrogue were being tested against each other, improving their abilities and increasing their chances to evolve into the Hitmon of their choice. Taylor stood at the window and watched the gray Pokémon fight, even when they looked to the point of near fainting. 

"When their Attack is higher than their Defense, they evolve into a Hitmonlee," an adult voice said from behind him. Taylor recognized the voice as that of Professor Elm. He nodded absently.

"If Defense is higher than Attack, they evolve into a Hitmonchan," the professor continued. "If both stats are equal, it evolves into a Hitmontop." Taylor turned to face Elm. 

"I discovered that," the professor said with just a touch of smugness. Taylor wondered if Professor Elm ever got jealous of his mentor.

"So. You're Taylor. Laura said you would probably be here once you heard that I needed your help."

Taylor nodded again, in awe at being in the presence of someone with such knowledge of Pokémon. Sure, Taylor knew a little bit about type alignments and such, but here was a man of extensive Pokémon knowledge. "So, uh, what do you need me to do?"

Elm smiled kindly. "Follow me."

As they passed several rooms full of rare and unusual Pokémon, Taylor's mind began to wander. What was it that the professor could need? He could only guess.

They arrived in a simply decorated room. All that seemed to be there was a strange computer and a table… with three Pokéballs resting on the surface.

"I needed to ask you a favor. I have an acquaintance called Mr. Pokémon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, I just got an e-mail from him saying that this time it's real. It is intriguing, but we're busy with our Pokémon research." He paused to see if Taylor was following him. Satisfied that the boy understood, he continued. "Could you look into it for us?"

Taylor looked moderately interested, but Professor Elm wanted the boy to have motivation… and he had just the thing.

"I'll give you a Pokémon for a partner."

Taylor perked up immediately.

"They're all rare Pokémon that we just found."

Taylor's face broke into a huge grin. "Can I…?" he barely whispered, lightly touching the edge of the first one.

"Go on. Pick one!" The professor's face was kind.

Taylor picked up the one he had been interested in. "I'll take this one!"

"You'll take Cyndaquil, the fire Pokémon?"

Taylor nodded firmly. "I will."

"I think that's a great Pokémon, too!" the professor replied with a laugh.

"Where do I find Mr. Pokémon?" Taylor inquired.

"Mr. Pokémon lives near Cherrygrove, the next city." He paused and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's almost a direct route to there."

Professor Elm gave Taylor the number for the lab. "Call me if something comes up," he instructed.

"I will," Taylor assured him.

As he made his way toward the door, Taylor was stopped by a round man in a lab coat. "Taylor, wait!" He held out an item that looked like a purple and white spray bottle. "I want you to have this for your errand." Taylor took it and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Sir."

"Call me Ross," the aide said jovially. "That's a potion. Use it on your Cyndaquil when it's hurt and there's no Pokécenter nearby." Ross looked around the lab and sighed. "There's only two of us, so we're always busy." Then he smiled. "Now. Get going, you."

~*~


End file.
